Behind Enemy Lines
by kalijahrulez
Summary: The Volturi and The Cullens are preparing for battle. Jasper and Katherine are on opposite sides, but neither of them know at first. Alice saw Katherine coming in a vision, but what she didn't see was all that Katherine and Jasper would have to face in order to be together. Katherine/Jasper romance, Katherine/Jane friendship. Based on the song Behind Enemy Lines by Demi Lovato.
1. Introduction

**So, first of all, I need to clear some things up so there is no confusion. In this story, the pairings are the usual Bella/Edward, Jacob/Renesmee, Emmett/Rosalie, and Carlisle/Esme, but in this story Alice will be with a man named Michael. This is set one week before the confrontation with The Volturi in Breaking Dawn Part 2. As for Katherine, this is set when she leaves Mystic Falls after convincing Stefan to care again. This story will bounce back and forth between Katherine and Jasper's POV.**

Katherine's POV

I walk down the dimly lit street. I have only been in this town for a day. I probably would have went forever without even knowing this place existed if it weren't for my dear friend Jane. Apparently there is a clan of Cold Ones here who have broken one of the Volturi's precious laws. They have made an immortal child. Jane called me two days ago, asking me to check it out. She doesn't really trust many people so I was the only person she felt she could turn to. Jane and I go way back to the 1800s. We've been as close as sisters since the day we met. Which is why I am willing to help her out a little. She wants me to gather information on this immortal child and the Cullen's plan of attack. In all honesty, I was a bit hesitant at first. I have always had a soft spot for children, being a mother myself. I know what will happen to this child if the Volturi's witness is right about her. She will have to be destroyed. It's too risky to let her live. However, I have been informed by Jane that these are the vampires that Victoria told me about. The ones who killed James, then defended the wolves for killing Laurent, and then killed Victoria when she tried to avenge James's death. I can feel the tears threatening to spill when I think of Victoria. I had never approved of her relationship with James. I hated him and was happy to hear that he was dead, but I was also sad at the same time because I saw how broken Victoria was. I remember my last conversation with her clearly...

_"Tori, just listen to me. Please. It isn't worth it."_

_"Of course it's worth it! They killed James! It's only fair that they die, too."_

_"And what about you? Huh? What if you die as well?"_

_"I won't. I'm smarter than them."_

_"This isn't you, Tori. This cold, vengeful woman you've become, it isn't you."_

_"But it is, Katerina. This is me. When you met me, I was just a newborn. Lost, confused, vulnerable... You found me and you helped me. But there was always something missing. There was always this... hole... in my heart. James filled that hole, and now he's dead. I have to fight back."_

_"James corrupted you, Tori. He made you a monster."_

_"I was already a monster. I just kept that part of me hidden from everyone, including myself. James didn't corrupt me, he merely made me see myself for who I truly am."_

_"Please, don't do this. Don't start a war you're not going to walk away from. You're being reckless. James deserved what he got. What that family did to him, they did to protect the life of their loved one. Imagine if she were me. What if someone was trying to kill me?"_

_"I would hunt them down and I would rip them to pieces..."_

_"Exactly. Tori, he made a mistake and he had to pay for it, but that doesn't mean you should as well. You don't owe him anything."_

_"Answer me this one question, honestly. What would you do if you searched your whole life for someone who could make you feel special, and then suddenly they were taken away from you? Murdered, ripped to pieces, burned..."_

_"..."_

_"This is my decision, Katerina. Please respect it."_

I'm broken out of my memory by the sound of footsteps behind me. I can tell that whoever it is, they are human. Excellent, I'm starving. I walk into an alley and I hear them follow. Whoever it is, they think they are being sneaky. I take my bracelet off and drop it on the ground, acting like it had just fell off. I reach down to pick it up, and suddenly I feel the sharp point of a knife at my back. I smirk to myself, before playing the roll of a helpless young woman. "Please, whatever you want, just take it. Don't hurt me." I beg, faking nervousness. "Sorry, babydoll. I don't know how to be gentle." He breathes into my ear. I smile. "Well, unfortunately for you, neither do I." I growl, turning around in a flash. I slam into the brick wall and he drops the knife. He looks completely shocked. I smile at him maliciously, tightening my grip on his neck. He's struggling to breathe. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not nice to put your hands on a woman?" I ask with a laugh. I let my fangs come out and the black veins beneath my now red eyes are showing, as well. His eyes widen in terror, and I loosen my grip a little, before sinking my teeth into his neck, draining him of every last drop of blood.

Jasper's POV

I stare at my calendar for what has to be at least ten minutes. There is a date circled. It's today's date. Alice circled it a few weeks ago and marked it with the words "Jasper will meet his mate." She then told me about her vision. She saw a woman about to be robbed, but then she turns around quickly and attacks the man who was going to rob her, the woman then proceeds to feed on the man. She gave me a vague description of the woman. Brown hair, brown eyes. Alice says she's not a Cold One. She's a different kind of vampire; a stronger kind. Then Alice saw the two of us meeting at a diner on this day. Carlisle knows about her kind. He says that he met a few of them when he was working with the Volturi. He told us about on in specific. Her name was Katerina Petrova. She traveled with her three closest friends: Pearl, Anna, and Harper. He tells us that she was running from someone that she and Aro both wanted dead, and she was good friends with Jane, but he never learned anything else. I finally decide to get dressed. I look through my closet for something to wear. I decide on a pair of grey jeans and a black Henley shirt with black combat boots. I comb my hair and once I'm satisfied, I go downstairs. As soon as I get to the living room, Emmett pats me on the back. "Today's the big day, bro! We may be on the Volturi's hit list, but at least you're gonna meet your mate!" He yells cheerfully. I laugh at him as I head for the door. About twenty minutes later, I walk into the small diner where Alice said I'm supposed to meet this girl. I look around, but no one catches my eye. I decide to sit and wait. I order a coffee just to seem casual.

I've been sitting in my booth with my full glass of coffee for twenty minutes now. I'm reading a newspaper so people won't wonder why I'm here. I'm starting to lose hope when I hear the bell ding, signaling that someone has just walked in. Before I even look up, I feel it. My dead heart suddenly feels warm. I look up and before my eyes is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. She has wavy brown hair, an olive complexion, big brown doe eyes, and she's wearing a leather jacket with a red tank top, leather skinny jeans, and red six inch heels. It's pretty obvious she isn't from around here. She stops dead in her tracks, and by the look on her face I know that she feels it, too. Her eyes catch mine and we stare at each other. She's the first to look away. She takes her eyes off mine and walks over to a bar stool, mumbling an order to the bartender. I make my way over to the empty stool next to her. "Pardon me, mam. But I saw you come in and I decided there's no way I couldn't introduce myself." I say, giving her my best smile. She smiles back. "Well, I'm liking the confidence... I'm Katherine." She says. "Jasper." I say, lifting her hand to my lips, kissing it gently. She blushes slightly and I take that as a good sign.

Apparently she's in town to help out an old friend, though she won't give me details. I try to read her emotions, but it's so strange. I can't read her like I can everyone else, other than Bella. I guess it's because of the type of vampire she is. We've been talking for a few minutes when her phone rings. She pulls it out of her pocket and I catch a glimpse of the name. Jane. I don't think anything of it. She lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry, I really need to take this." She says, walking outside. I know I shouldn't eavesdrop, but I can't help it. "No, I haven't found anything. I've been here two days, you're gonna have to give me more time." _"More time? Katerina, what am I supposed to tell the others?" _"Just tell them to be patient. They're lucky I even agreed to help. I can't even stand them, I'm only doing this for you." _"Aro isn't going to be pleased with me, Kat. I promised him you were on it." _"Tell Aro to suck it. I need more time. Now I've gotta go. Love you." "_Fine. Love you, too." _I feel my whole body freeze. Alice didn't see this in her vision. I can't believe it. I finally meet my mate and she's working for the Volturi. Well, by the sound of it, she's not exactly working for them. She and Jane seem close, and she doesn't like the others, so she must be doing some kind of favor for Jane. Things just got very complicated.

**And that's chapter 1. (: Jasper/Katherine are my favorite crossover pairing. I really hope you guys like this. Please review. (:**


	2. What To Do

_And I feel..._

_I feel a deep connection_

_And I think..._

_That we might be on to something_

_And I know it's something special_

_Seeing you here is not coincidental_

_Well I've been walking..._

_Behind enemy lines_

**_-Behind Enemy Lines by Demi Lovato_**

Katherine's POV

I've been talking to Jasper for an hour now, and I'm starting to piece things together. I knew the moment I met him that he is a Cold One, but I felt something strange when I saw him. I still feel it. I told Jane that I haven't found anything, because for some reason I want to protect this man. I can't describe it... We have a connection; a strong one. Not as strong as my loyalty to Jane, though. So I know that if it comes down to it, I may have to kill him. If he's a Cold One, then he most likely is with the Cullens. I try asking him about his family, but he keeps changing the subject. "So, what about you? Where are you from?" He asks, and for some reason, I feel I can be honest, at least about most things. "I am originally from Bulgaria, but my father and I didn't get along, so I had to leave. I went to England, then Spain, and lots of other places. I travel a lot, but when I do settle for a while, it's usually in Italy. I can honestly say that this place was never on my list of top places to visit." I say, and he seems very interested. It's almost as if he's trying to figure me out. "Why Italy?" He asks, and I'm starting to get suspicious, so I decide to be careful with my words. "My best friend lives there. Jane." I say, and he nods in understanding, but I know he wants to know more. "So, she's the only person who can get you to stay in one place for a while? You two must be very close." He says, and I nod in agreement. "She's the only person in the world who knows everything about me, every last detail, and accepts me. It feels good to have someone who knows how weak and stupid you are at times, and still thinks you're amazing. She's seen me at my highest and lowest, she's seen me cry, she's seen me laugh, she's seen me down and broken, and she's always been my rock. She loves me through everything, and for that I will stand by her forever." I tell him, and I can't help the smile that comes to my face. I always smile when I think of Jane. She truly is my best friend.

Jasper asks me if I'd be interested in going to a movie with him, and I decide this is the time to let him know that I know about him. "Well, I guess that would be better than dinner, considering Cold Ones don't eat human food." I say, and his eyes grow wide. He manages to pull himself together after several moments of just staring at me. "How did you know?" He asks, and I roll my eyes. "I can sense a Cold One from a mile away." I say, and he looks down. "Well, then. Let's just be honest with each other. Why are you in Forks?" He asks, and I smirk at him. He's very blunt. "I assume you know the Cullens." I say, already knowing his answer. He nods. "Yes, I do. They're my family. What do you want with us?" He asks, and my heart sinks a little. I really don't want him to get hurt. "Me, personally? Nothing. I am here only as a favor to the Volturi. Specifically Jane. You and your family are on the Volturi's naughty list and I'm here to investigate." I tell him, and he seems to understand. "Investigate what?" He asks, trying to play dumb. But I saw that look in his eyes. "You know exactly what. The child." I say, and he knows he's caught. "We have broken no laws." He tells me, looking determined. I sigh, feeling very sad for him. "The law is very clear. Immortal children are dangerous and they are a risk. It is forbidden to create one, so why would you risk it?" I ask, and he shakes his head. "She is not immortal. She grows every day. She was born, not bitten." He says, and I briefly consider his words. "It doesn't matter to me. I now know that there is in fact a child. The Volturi will come and they will judge her themselves." I say, standing to leave. He moves in front of me, trying to block my path, and I push him into a wall. "I'm a lot stronger than you, Jasper. I am stronger than any Cold One, including newborns. For some reason, I really don't want to hurt you, but that doesn't mean that I won't. Just stay out of the Volturi's way and you will be fine." I say, and in a flash I am gone.

I walk into my small motel room and let myself fall back on my bed. Who is this man and why am I so concerned for him? I know what I need to do, but for some reason I don't want to. I open my laptop and request to Skype with Jane. She accepts my request quickly. The screen pulls up and I see her smiling at me. "Jane, do you ever take off that horrid robe?" I ask, and she looks annoyed. "You know I have to wear it, Kat." She grumbles, and I laugh. Suddenly she looks very serious. "So, any news about the child?" She asks, and I have to decide on what to say quickly. Do I tell her now or investigate a little more. I decide on the latter. "No. Not yet. But I am going to talk to some of the locals tomorrow. See what they know about the Cullens and where I can find them." I tell her, and she nods. "Okay. Maybe after this is all over I can take a break from my duties and travel a little with you. Aro will throw a fit, but honestly, I need a break." She says, and I smile brightly. "Sounds good to me. Actually, that sounds wonderful. Oh, but one thing..." I say, and she raises an eyebrow at me. "You are not bringing that robe. Understood?" I ask, and she laughs. "Understood." We exchange goodbyes and I promise to call her tomorrow night with an update. I close my laptop and let myself think about what I am going to do about Jasper. I need to find him. I need answers about this child. I want to know if he was telling the truth. The Volturi's witness claims that this child possessed supernatural qualities, but Jasper says she is not immortal. I don't know what to believe, so I need to see it for myself.

Jasper's POV

She flashes out of the diner too quickly for even me to see. My mind is trying to process what is going on. She's my mate, but we are on opposite sides. She is loyal to the Volturi and is helping them bring my family down, but she doesn't want me to get hurt. She probably hasn't figured out the whole 'soul mates' thing yet, but she seems smart, so it won't take her long. I walk home as slowly as possible, dreading the conversation I will have to have with my family. I know that as soon as I arrive Edward will read my thoughts. I've never been faced with such a dilemma. My soul mate is going to fight alongside the Volturi against my family. What do I do? I reach my house and cautiously walk inside. Edward, Bella, Nessie, Jacob, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle are waiting for me when I walk in. By the looks on their faces, I know they know. Emmett is the first to speak up. "Edward could hear your thoughts from a mile away." He says, and I look around the room, unsure of what to say. Esme walks toward me, placing her hand gently on my arm. "I'm sorry, Jasper. This must be hard for you. I can't even imagine." She says, and I smile slightly at her. "I don't know what to do. She's my soul mate and you're my family." I say as I look around at my family, and they all wear understanding expressions, even Jacob. "Do you think you could talk to her? Try to make her understand..." Edward asks, and I shrug my shoulders. "She is very loyal. If the Volturi want to come after us, I know she'll stand by them. The way she talked about Jane, with so much love and admiration, she'd never go against her. They're best friends." I tell him. "Look, I just need some time alone. I'm gonna go for a walk." I say, walking back out.

I walk through the woods for about two hours when I come to a large rock. I decide to sit on it for a while. I'm lost in my thoughts when I suddenly hear something. It's coming from just outside of Forks. I hear a woman scream for help, then a man yelling. I race toward the direction of the scream as fast as I can. When I get there, I'm shocked at what I see. I'm in some kind of cave and there is a blonde woman sitting against a wall. Her shirt is ripped down the middle and her lip is bleeding. I freeze in my tracks. The smell of her blood is so sweet. All I want to do is feed from her until her heart stops beating, but then I see the look in her eyes. She looks both scared and relieved. Finally I look to the other side of the cave, just as a man's body drops to the ground. A woman is standing in front of his lifeless body and I know who she is before she turns around. She turns to look at me and there is blood running down the corner of her mouth and she has black veins under her eyes. She wipes her mouth and walks over to the woman, ignoring my presence. She leans down and looks deep into the woman's eyes. "You are okay. You're going to go home and you will forget everything that happened tonight. You decided to go for a run and you tripped in the woods. You hit your lip and your shirt must have ripped on the way down. Now go home, and this time, don't try to talk to strange men." Katherine says, and the woman does what she is told. I watch in amazement and Katherine smiles at me. "What? Have you never seen someone be compelled?" She asks, and I shake my head. "My kind isn't that...advanced." I tell her, and she smirks at me. She walks past me and out of the cave.

"Where are you going?!" I yell, chasing after her. "Back to my motel room. My kind aren't like Cold Ones. I need sleep." She yells back. I catch up to her and she glances over at me, before looking straight ahead. "So, I assume you've told your family about me." She says. "Actually I didn't have to. One of my brothers can read minds." I tell her. She doesn't seem surprised. "Jane told me some of you have gifts. So what's yours?" She asks. "I can sense emotions." I say, and for a moment she looks nervous. Obviously she's feeling something and she doesn't want me to know. "Don't worry, I can't sense yours. It must be because your kind is stronger than Cold Ones." I say, and I can see the relief in her eyes. "Yeah, I discovered that long ago. It bugs the hell out of Alec. We don't get along and I love to mess with him." She says, smiling. I take this opportunity to bring up the Volturi. "So, speaking of Alec. Have you told the Volturi what you learned today?" I ask her, and she stops suddenly. She looks at me seriously. "No. I didn't. I've decided that I will wait until tomorrow night. I'm going to give you a chance to tell me everything about this child. Trust me, Jasper. This is a chance you don't wanna miss. Jane will listen to me because she is my best friend. If your family wants to walk away from this unharmed, your best shot is to convince me that the child is not a threat. If I tell the Volturi that the child isn't what they think she is, your family might just get to walk away. But Aro is unpredictable and cruel, so I make no promises." She tells me, and for the first time since this whole mess began, I have hope.

**So that's chapter 2. I hope you guys like it. Please review. (:**


	3. An Unexpected Reunion

Katherine's POV

"If this child is not immortal, then why is Irena so sure she is? She claims that she witnessed the child using supernatural abilities." I say, walking side by side with Jasper through the woods. He keeps watching me and I'm trying hard not to blush. "Renesmee isn't like immortal children. Yes, she has supernatural abilities, but she was not turned. She was conceived by Bella when she was still human. Edward is her father. I know it sounds impossible, but it isn't." He explains, and I just can't wrap my head around it. "That doesn't just _sound _impossible, it _is_ impossible. Jasper, vampires can't conceive or impregnate someone. They just can't. Believe me, I wish it were possible..." I say, still not believing him. He stops suddenly and faces me. I look at him and our faces are only five inches apart. "Katherine, I know it's hard to believe, but I need you to believe. I told you that some of my family members have gifts. Well, Renesmee is one of them. And I know that doesn't really help me make my case, but trust me. If you just give her a chance, she can show you that I'm not lying." He says. We stare at each other for a moment, and eventually I give in. "Fine. But I'm not stupid. I'm not going to your house. You bring the child to me. I could easily take on your entire family, but I don't feel like it. So bring her to the diner we met in. Tomorrow, 8 a.m. Don't be late, I'm very impatient." I say, turning to walk away. He grabs my arm gently, and I turn to face him once again. "Thank you." He whispers. "Don't thank me. I'm giving you a chance, but the danger isn't gone." I say, walking into the night. I hear him turn to walk in the other direction. I mentally curse myself for showing mercy to this man and his family. I came to Forks with only one goal: Find out if there really is a child and report back to Jane. Developing feelings for a gorgeous southern Cold One was never part of the plan.

I reach my hotel room and start to strip out of my clothes. I just want to take a shower and get to sleep. My phone rings and I answer on the third ring. It's Caius. "Hello?" I ask into the phone, and he seems happy that I answered. "Hello there, Katerina. Enjoying small town life?" He asks, and I laugh. "Yeah, because there's just _so much to do_." I reply sarcastically. "Oh, come on. A girl like you, I'm sure you're wreaking all sorts of havoc." He says, and I smile. Caius is one of the only Volturi members other than Jane that I can stand. He and Marcus. But Caius has always had a bit of a crush on me. I feel kind of bad because I know that I will never feel the same for him. "Well, if I wasn't here on business maybe I could." I tell him, and he laughs. "Haven't you always been fond of mixing business with pleasure?" He asks, tauntingly. I know what he's referring to. Years ago Aro and I thought we might have had a lead on a way to kill Klaus. It turned out to be a dead end, but Caius and I spent a lot of time alone, working together. One night I was feeling particularly lonely and things got a little out of hand. We slept together and afterwards I asked him to just forget it happened. He was pretty hurt about it and I felt terrible. Somehow we managed to get through it and be friends again. "Why must you bring up the past Caius?" I whisper into the phone. He's silent a moment before answering me. "Because I'll never give up hope, Katerina." He tells me, and I believe him. I know that he's in love with me, and I have tried to love him, but you can't force love. "Caius... You know that I love you, but... I can't love you the way that you love me." I tell him for what is probably the hundredth time. He gets quiet for a minute and I feel my eyes watering. I hate hurting him, but it's not my fault that I'm not in love with him. I hear the line go dead and a tear falls from my eye.

The next morning I wake up bright and early. I look at the clock and see that it's six a.m. I force myself out of bed and walk over to my closet. I pick out a black mini-skirt, black pumps, a red blouse with a plunging neck line, and I put on my black leather jacket. I fix my hair into tight curls and put on a little make up. When I'm satisfied with how I look, I leave. I decide to feed before meeting up with Jasper and his family at the diner. I'm confident in my strength, but just in case I want to be at full power. I choose a blonde woman that I see jogging. I snatch her quickly, dragging her to the woods. I feed on her until every last drop of blood is gone. I pull a lighter out of my pocket and set the body on fire. I watch it burn for a few minutes before walking toward the diner. I get there about fifteen minutes early and Jasper isn't there yet. I walk over to the bar and order a scotch. "A little early in the day to be drinking, don't you think?" I hear a voice from behind me. I turn around and see Jasper. He's standing next to three women and three men. Behind them I see a little girl. She looks nervous and my heart goes out to her. But when I look at one of the men, my heart stops. I recognize him immediately. "Carlisle." I say, and he gives me a small smile, stepping forward. "Hello, Katerina." He greets me, and I offer him a smile back. "It's been a while." I state, and he nods. "Yes, it has. I see you're still sticking with the vege diet." I point out, and he laughs. "And I assume you're still highly against my lifestyle." He says, and I smirk. "Well, you know me. I'm old fashioned." I say, and he looks at me with pity. "Oh, come on, Carlisle. You know I tried the animal thing all those years ago, because you asked me to. It lasted less than a week." I tell him, and he smiles at me, probably remembering the good ol' days. He introduces me to the family. They are all friendly and nice, but Edward and Bella seem kind of unsure about me. "The Volturi failed to tell me that you were involved in all of this." I say, feeling slightly annoyed that Jane didn't warn me. "They probably thought it would cloud your judgment. Maybe make you not want to do what they ask." He says, and I smile. "Now you know I'd never betray them, Carlisle. I've always had a soft spot for you, but Jane is my best friend. Caius and Marcus mean a lot to me, as well." I say, and he nods. "But you're feelings for Aro have not changed?" He asks, smiling at me. "Hell no. I hate that scum bag. My alliances with him in the past were strictly business. We both want the same person dead. But Jane, Caius, and Marcus are my friends, and I will stand by them no matter what. Now, as for the child..."

Jasper's POV

Katherine laughs in disbelief, but the smile on her face shows me that she does believe. Renesmee smiles at her, lowering her hand from Katherine's face. Katherine stands up and looks at me. "Oh my God. She's amazing. I've never even heard of this." She says, standing up. "I told you. Half vampire, half human." I tell her, noticing how beautiful her smile is. "Well, you can't blame me for doubting you." She says, smiling at me. "No, I can't." I say, smiling back at her. Carlisle interrupts us. "Sorry to interrupt. The others and I are gonna be heading back to the house. Katerina, it was great to see you again." He says, hugging her gently. She hugs him back. I like the fact that she's already good friends with Carlisle. "It was nice seeing you, too." She tells him, and he turns to leave, but stops suddenly. "Hey, where are Pearl, Anna, and Harper?" He asks, looking confused. He's probably used to seeing the four of them together. Katherine gives him a sad look. "A lot has happened since we last saw you, Carlisle. They, um... They... They were killed..." She says, looking down. Carlisle gasps slightly. "I am so sorry, Katerina. I know that must have been very hard for you." He says. She gives him a small nod and he leaves. When they've all left, I turn to her. "So, what will you tell the Volturi?" I ask. She looks at me for a moment before replying. "I will tell them the truth. You can trust me, Jasper. But you can't trust Aro. No one can." She says, turning to leave. I step in front of her. "Wait. Do you want to... Go to the movies or something?" I ask, feeling like a teenager again for the first time in forever. She smiles at me. "The movies? Sure. I have nothing better to do. I don't have to be back in Italy until tomorrow." She says, and I offer her my arm. She loops hers through and we walk out together. "So, how long have you known Carlisle?" She asks, and I smile. "Oh, not very long. A few years. I met him when I was in a pretty dark place. He showed another way to live." I tell her, and she laughs. "You mean he showed you how to feed off animals? I wouldn't call that living." She mocks, and I laugh. "You're entitled to your opinions." I say as we reach the theater.

We're in the middle of Paranormal Activity 3 when her phone starts vibrating. She pulls it out and I see that Caius is calling her. I see a look of sorrow and guilt spread across her face and I wonder what exactly Caius is to her. She rejects his call and decides to message him. _Hey. I can't answer right now, but we need to talk. I'm sorry about last night. Hurting you is the last thing I ever wanted to do. I'll call you later. _She presses send and looks back to the screen. I can't help the feeling of jealousy that washes over me. I've always had great instincts, and I have a feeling that there is more to the relationship between Caius and Katherine than friendship. I decide to ask her about it later. We watch the movie in silence, and I'm not sure who makes the first move, but somehow by the end of the movie we're holding hands. The end credits begin to roll and everyone stands to leave. Katherine stands as well and I follow her out. We get outside and she turns to look at me. "Well, I guess that's it. I leave first thing in the morning. The Volturi will come to judge the child soon." She says, and my heart sinks. "What about you? Will you come back?" I ask, and she raises a brow. "Why would I come back? I mean, unless the Volturi asks me to stand with them." She says, and I look away from her. She seems to notice my mood change. "Jasper, I don't want to hurt you or your family, but the Volturi... You just don't understand." She whispers, and finally I look back at her. "No, I do understand. I get it, Katherine. You are going to fight for the people _you _love just like I'm going to fight for the people _I _love. We're on opposite sides." I say, and she surprises me by cupping my cheek softly with her hand. "I know we are, and that's what makes it so hard. I don't even understand how it happened, but for some reason... I care about you. I think... I think I'm falling for you... Which is completely insane, because I don't even know you." She confesses, and I can't stop myself from smiling now. "I feel exactly the same." I tell her, and she looks down. "But it doesn't matter..." She begins as she backs away. "Tomorrow I'll be gone. I will fight with the Volturi if they ask me to. I don't want to hurt you, but I won't let anything happen to Jane, Marcus, or Caius. I love them and I will defend them to my last breath. You and me, it can never happen." She says, and before I can say anything she is gone.

I walk home alone. I just keep replaying our last conversation in my head. She's falling in love with me, but she says we can never be together. She still hasn't figured it out. I can't just let her go. I need her. She's my soul mate. Soul mates don't just keep coming if one rejects you. She is literally the only woman for me. I need to find her and change her mind about us. What I feel for her is so much stronger than anything I've ever felt. I know our situation is complicated, but I also know that I'm not letting her go without a fight. There's only one motel in Forks. I make my way over to it and walk in. "Excuse me, sir. Have you seen a young woman walk through here in the last half an hour?" I ask the doorman. He nods. "It's a small town and we don't have many visitors. So I know the faces of everyone who walks through here. There was a woman with brown hair and brown eyes, black skirt and red top. She's staying in room 67." He says and I thank him. I walk to the room and before I knock, I freeze. I hear her talking to someone in the room. She's on the phone, but thanks to vampire hearing I can make out her conversation.

_"Please, Caius. Just listen to me. I'm sorry." _

_"Of course you are. You're always sorry." _

_"You know that I love you..."_

_"Right. Just not the way I love you. I know."_

_"Don't be like this, Caius. It kills me to know that you're hurting because of me."_

_"I know that you don't feel the same for me, but I meant what I said last night. I'm not giving up hope. One day, you are going to wake up and realize that I'm the man for you, Katerina. And when that day comes, I'll be here."_

_"It was a long time ago, Caius. That night... That night shouldn't have happened, and I'm sorry for anything I might have done to lead you on..."_

_"You didn't do anything, Katerina. All you did was be yourself, and that's all it took. I love you for you. That will never change. I'll tell Aro what you said about the child and I'll see you tomorrow."_

He hangs up on her and I hear her sigh. I can feel the possessiveness inside me starting to grow. I never fully understood what it was to be someone's mate before now. I decide to turn and leave before I get too angry. But before I make it down the hall I hear a door open. "Jasper?" She calls, and I turn around. She's wearing a black silk robe now and her hair is tied up in a loose bun. "I need to talk to you." I say simply. She looks like she's having some kind of inner battle. Finally, she gives in. "Fine. Come inside." She says, walking back into her room. I follow her and she closes the door. Before I can say anything, she slams me against the wall. "What are you doing here? I told you nothing could happen. Take a hint." She snaps at me, and I try my best to get out of her grip. She's crushing my throat and I can't speak. She drops me to the ground and backs away. I straighten out my clothes and look at her. She's watching me expectantly. "I couldn't just let you go." I say, and she laughs bitterly. "God, you guys are all the same. So hard headed and unwilling to accept being turned down." She huffs, walking over to her bed. She sits down and I take a seat in a chair near her. "You mean guys like Caius?" I ask, and she looks sad for a moment. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's not polite to eavesdrop?" She asks, rather than answering my question. She looks away and I stand up. I walk up to her and sit next to her on the bed. "I don't want to talk about Caius. Well, actually I do, just not right now. I don't believe that nothing can happen between us, because I know that you feel something for me. I also know why. So, I'm gonna do something. You may beat the hell out of me for it, but I don't care." I say, and before she can respond my lips are on hers.

**There's chapter 3. Sorry it took so long to update. I have three other stories I'm working on. Anyway, please read and review. (:**

**P.S. It would mean the world to me if you could all check out my latest story I'll Always Remember You. It's a Jennifer's Body fanfic. Pairing: Jennifer/Colin.**


	4. Author's Note

**A/N**

**I have given this story to the amazingly talented melindawhitlock. The story will be finished by her, so check out her page. The link to her page is u/4052337/melindawhitlock. (:**


End file.
